Mangetsu no Hime
by akeru789
Summary: Este fic se trata del joven Shindava Akeru, tratando de en contrar al asesino de su padre se vera involucrado con la hija del gobernador de su pais iniciando un romance al principio secreto que los llevara a enfrentarse a los guerreros mas fuertes.


**MANGETSU NO HIME**

**CAPITULO 1: El Sol y la Luna**

Era un día soleado en el pueblo se Sasabro que se encontraba en el país del Vino, era un país que siempre se mantenía neutral ante las guerras, su fuente económica era la pesca, la ganadería y la cultivación y de plantas medicinales que eran vendidas a países con medicina y química avanzada. En el pueblo de Sasabro existía una familia noble que era la mas poderosa del país, habían sido lideres del país por tres generaciones y aun mantenían su poderío, en esta familia cuando el sucesor era mujer se le denominaba princesa de la luna llena ya que sus ojos eran de color rojo y se veían obligadas a casarse cuando cumplían los dieciséis años ya que las mujeres no podían gobernar. Al contrario de esta familia existía el clan Akeru, que era un clan guerrero, los mejores asesinos del país, el sucesor de esta familia había decidido no ser un asesino y debido a eso se le fue designado una prometida para que tuvieran un hijo para que siga la tradición familiar, debido a este suceso gira esta historia llena de magia y dolor.

Como ya se explico antes era un día soleado en el país del Vino y en el pueblo de Sasabro, a lo lejos se veía a un joven de pelo negro y en punta, sus ropajes eran un polo color rojo y un pantalón verde. Corría desesperadamente a su primer día en su nueva escuela, cursaba el tercer año de preparatoria y al terminar había decidido irse del país, al llegar el profesor lo llevo hasta el aula de clases y le indico que se presentara ante la clase.

-Buenos días- dijo el joven mirando con serenidad y una sonrisa fingida a la clase- Mi nombre es Akeru Shindava.

Todos quedaron aterrorizados al escuchar su apellido, cuando se sentó todos los demás apartaron sus sillas para no estar cerca de él, en ese instante abrieron la puerta y apareció una joven de pelo negro y largo, llevaba una chompa negra y un jean azul y, para la sorpresa de Shindava sus ojos eran de color blancos, la miró por un momento y le aparto un espacio para que sentara a su lado.

-Eh escuchado que la hija del gobernador no había nacido con ojos rojos-pensó Shindava viendo como se sentaba la chica a su lado- pero no pensé que tuviera mi edad, ni que estudiaríamos juntos.

-Ehh…buenos días- dijo Shindava- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica lo miro por un momento antes de responder: "Jiro Okashi".

-¿Tu eres la hija del gobernador?- pregunto Shindava con cierta intriga.

-Si- respondió Okashi- pero no me gusta que me lo recuerden- ¿Y tu cómo te llamas?

-Akeru Shindava- respondió este sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Akeru?¿Shindava? – Repitió Okashi- ¿eres hijo del clan Akeru?

-Si, lo soy- respondió Shindava con cierta tristeza- Oye, tus ojos no son rojos.

-Si, lo se- dijo Okashi- pero ni yo misma lo se.

El resto de la clase no hablaron y se dedicaron a atender la clase, Shindava estaba preocupado por la reacción que había causado a sus compañeros cuando les dijo su apellido y cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo se dirigió a la azotea a comer solo.

-Maldición-decía Shindava mientras subía las escaleras-¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo?, todo es culpa de esta maldito apellido de asesino, malditos quisiera matarlos a todos y quedarme solo, malditos hijos de…

-Ah, disculpa, pensé que no había nadie- se escucho en la puerta- Ah, pero si es Shindava-kun.

Era Okashi que también había ido a la azotea a comer.

-Hola Okashi-sama-dijo Shindava- ¿Por qué ha subido hasta aquí?

-Eh venido a comer- respondió Okashi- no me trates con tanta formalidad, solo llámame Okashi.

-Entonces Okashi-san- dijo Shindava sonriendo.

-Eso esta mejor, no seré gobernadora hasta que me case- explico Okashi.

-¿Te cases?- dijo Shindava sorprendido.

-Si- respondió Okashi con tristeza- yo no me quiero casar a menos que sea con el hombre que ame y no por obligación.

Shindava la miro por un momento y se vio reflejado en esa chica de pelo negro y ojos blancos como la leche.

-No te cases- dijo Shindava volviendo en si.

-¿Qué?- dijo Okashi sorprendida por el consejo- ¿En que estas pensando?

-Yo me opuse a seguir la tradición de mi familia y fui exiliado- dijo Shindava mirándola los ojos.

-¡¿Exiliado?!- repitió Okashi aterrorizada por esa revelación.

-Si- dijo Shindava- todo empezó aquel día.


End file.
